Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Recent trends in providing and operating these network services include using multiple sites (e.g., multiple websites hosted by separate respective servers or server nodes) to provide access to the network services. By way of example, using multiple sites or server nodes allows for higher service availability, redundancies, etc., particularly when the sites are geographically distributed. For example, if one site is incapacitated (e.g., server failure, power failure, network connection loss, etc.), other sites will be forwarded the responsibilities of the incapacitated site to maintain service availability. Further, if a request from a user device is sent to the closest site to the user, latency due to transmission distance can be reduced, increasing user satisfaction. However, structurally, it is technically difficult to maintain consistency of information across the sites providing access to the network services. For example, services that rely on collecting user-specific service information (e.g., user registration information including user identifiers, user names, and the like) may encounter data consistency and/or integrity issues when communications among the sites or servers are disrupted during the data collection or registration process. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to ensuring data consistency within a service distributed across multiple sites or server nodes.